Session 19:
(09:21:52) läge (+nt ) av flame.de.eu.darkmyst.org (10:38:48) theweepingman theweeping@qpa-dcex-hjaf.forked.net kom in i rummet. (11:29:00) Lost_ Mibbit@122.164.hho.qv kom in i rummet. (11:48:30) Shadell owner@255.19.649.39.ap.yournet.ne.jp kom in i rummet. (11:48:32) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (11:52:06) theweepingman lämnade rummet (quit: Ping timeout: 245 seconds). (12:19:07) theweepingman theweeping@byrs2.telostor.ca kom in i rummet. (12:32:56) theweepingman är nu känd som STexalted (12:37:17) Dusk Mibbit@36.80.wsy.ju kom in i rummet. (12:51:14) STexalted: t takes dozens of traumatized staff, plus badgering both Lost_ and Dusk about what they find out, before Spider managed to deduct how, and what, exactly happens. First, it is apparently not a rare occurence - which is to be expected, really, but it is not often the intruder get noticed. The second is, apparently, everyone got alibi - at least, for the diplomats corps and their entourage. It is certainly possible to check the villagers and (12:51:14) STexalted: cross-check their location, but that seems quite likely. (12:51:15) STexalted: You've managed to gain the blueprint of the building, and while quite a lot of it is suspiciously missing (whether due to secrecy or not), Lost_ do notice something interesting about the Geomancy. Apparently, you're quite close to the 'vent' where the Inauspicious Essence is, well, vented - that's probably why your suite have a really strong Essence... you know what, you don't know what to call it. Essence-Smoother? Essence Harmonizer? (12:51:17) STexalted: Whatever. It's main purpose is to prevent your group (or anyone that room there) from being massively unlucky. That will be bad for business! And well-being of the owner. (12:57:50) STexalted: As for something unusual, well, the delegate from Jade Marsh - a settlement, somewhat Southeastern from you - apparently consisted of only single man. He have yet to show himself, instead spending time alone at his allocated suite - waiting for main event to continue, perhaps? Staff reported hearing strange sounds emanating from there, but they're trained serving Exalteds - so they just ignore it. (12:57:51) STexalted: Also, the staff reports there are some, ah, irregular movement of wildlife. Well, there are some irregular dying of wildlife, too, which might be attributed to Deathknight being present, or the Wildlife getting hunted, but that's neither here nor there. No, some ducks decided to migrate somewhat early, it seems, while a couple dozens butterfly arrive earlier than usual. And some of them found their way in, too. They usually managed to get (12:57:51) STexalted: out before dying, though. (13:00:15) kinglugia Mibbit@183.171.puw.lml kom in i rummet. (13:00:21) kinglugia är nu känd som Peerless (13:02:00) STexalted är nu känd som DeckardCain (13:02:19) DeckardCain är nu känd som STExalted (13:04:06) Dusk: "We could try to set up a trap." (13:06:35) Peerless: "And where would you place the traps then, Dusk? We don't know how the.../intruder/ entered our room (yet)" (13:07:45) Dusk: "True, no idea for what either," Dusk sighs. (13:19:05) Dusk: "Well, should we go and ask the Jade Marsh delegate?" (13:29:18) Spider: "He's just sleeping around." (13:29:29) Spider: "Hardly interesting." (13:30:09) Lost_: "Shall we present ourselves nd see who approaches?" (13:32:16) Spider: "Present ourselves how so?" (13:33:33) Dusk: "Spider, you could always try to blend with the staff and enter the other rooms. Though I don't think that's a good idea, " (13:39:54) Lost_: "If we keep dividing our time like this, we weill probably never get our business done. This is a serious issue but as the help said, not an uncommon one. For now I'll post demon to report back ll that occurs. In the meanwhile, I suggest that we better hide or take all the items of value while we go out and socialize a bit." (13:42:48) Dusk: "I'll just go around and see the sights then." (13:49:36) Peerless: "Hmm, perhaps I should go with Dusk then - can't have him disappearing on us again. By the way, Dusk, did you find any useful information from your...spying?" Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles